Friends With Benefits Without Friends
by fairyfan777
Summary: LaLu Oneshot. Lucy attempts to have a casual encounter with a stranger, but recognizes the stranger. They're family maybe, but not friends Lucy is sexually frustrated and Laxus doesn't mind helping her out.


If she wanted to have sex, it was nobody's business.

Before Lucy joined Fairy Tail, she'd had a couple of casual encounters. She really only started having sex to piss her dad off, but then once she got the hang of it, she actually did it just because she liked it. There was nothing more exhilarating than the rush of physical intimacy, but since she'd joined the guild, her concept of privacy had changed.

There was no way she could hide from her guildmates, and since Fairy Tail had over a hundred members, it was impossible to go anywhere without being seen. Then, the guild acted like if two people were attracted, they had to get married.

Nope.

What she wanted was for a man to flop around on top of her for a hopefully extended period of time, make her scream, and then leave.

Lucy had a career, she had friends, and if she'd wanted a boyfriend, she could have had one.

She opened the package she received in the mail from Blackstone, a company that arranged completely anonymous encounters. The first page was a piece of paper that outlined the rules, and if she broke any of them, she would be unable to use their service.

You cannot reveal your name, address, or any other personally identifiable information.

All distinctive body markings (tattoos, guild marks, scars) had to be covered using the enclosed illusion potion

Birth control potion and Health potion to prevent the spread of any illness were mandatory

Conversation was _entirely_ forbidden except for directives: "Harder," "Do this," etc.,

The female arrives first, the male second, and he leaves immediately after recovering

Masks were worn and were not to be removed under any circumstance

There was a mask, a set of black lingerie, some sexy heels, and a robe, along with a hotel room number.

When she signed up for this encounter, she checked the boxes for what she wanted to do and not do, and now she received a form that was filled out by her compatible partner.

She went to the hotel and got ready, waiting patiently on the bed in a half-lit room for 9 pm.

Laxus knocked on the door, putting the mask on in the quiet hallway. He had been doing this for two years, and it was good for him. The last thing he wanted was to end up in bed with some fangirl, but honestly, the only women he knew were his guildmates and he wasn't about to casually ask any of them for a no-strings-attached arrangement.

The woman opened the door, and she was wearing a black lace mask and lingerie with some tall stilettos.

He was dressed different from normal, in a polo shirt and some khakis, but as he started to take his clothes off, he watched her body language as she stood there, hands on her hips. "Mm."

When he licked his lips like a hungry wolf, she saw a fang jutting out of his mouth.

Fanged.

Spiky blond hair.

Enormous.

He froze as he placed her very familiar scent and matched it to a face. With a sigh, he asked, "You figured it out yet?"

"Yep."

They pulled off their masks at the same time and Lucy turned about a thousand shades of red. She didn't even know what to say, but she assumed he was about to taunt her mercilessly. "Are you going to tell?"

Laxus sat down in a chair that was in the room. "I have no reason to. You do this kind of thing often?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. This was my first time. I haven't been with anyone in years. I've been getting restless and I don't really want...a person? Just the sex, that's all I want for now. Maybe something in the future, but for now, I'm nineteen and I have a career. I don't want a clingy boyfriend that takes my time, I don't want to get married, I don't want to have 2.7 children in the suburbs," she ranted.

The dragon slayer nodded in understanding. "I surely don't either."

Lucy went to dress in the bathroom, but just as she reached for the knob he said, "I don't kiss and tell, Lucy."

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him and swallowed. "Then I'd see you in the morning and I'd know."

"Our little secret. You did request someone who could give it to you hard a nd rough, did you not? I think you know I'd be very good at that."

The devilish smirk on his lips practically invited trouble, and she decided she'd accept that invitation.

Lucy reached behind her and unclipped her bra. "Let me explain something about me so you don't mess this up. I don't like a lot of foreplay, I don't want you to be sweet, and for God's sake, I checked the 'man' box for a reason. It's not your tongue I'm interested in."

Laxus stood and started to undress as she slipped her panties down. "Now if you're done telling me how to fuck you. Prepare yourself."

His movement was lightning-fast, and he brought her down on the bed a little roughly. One hand slid under her bottom while he propped himself up and gave her a bruising kiss. She was a devil; carnal, full of lust, wanting him to dominate her and take her little body through hell and back. He was more than willing to take her on this journey with him, and she was so gorgeous he couldn't help but move almost desperately to get inside of her, especially knowing she wanted it like this.

Palm on one of her kneecaps, he parted her legs and pushed into her as his heart pounded so hard at her scream he felt like it would jump out of his chest. The blonde's body moved under him almost like a snake, back arched, hips thrusting to meet his every hard stroke.

Lucy bit his lip, and he pulled her hair and drove into her with enough force to tear a scream from her lips, which devoured in their kiss. He was so big that there was some lingering discomfort as he continued to move, but that mix of pain and pleasure was simply ecstasy to her.

She felt some small amount of electricity radiate from his body, overstimulating the nerves anywhere his skin touched hers, including between her legs where the extra stimulation of her nerve endings made her so sensitive to his touch that he heightened the pleasure to some level that she had not only never known, but she had never known about it.

Her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly and she dug her nails into him as she screamed through her release.

Laxus put her on her all fours and ran one of his large hands down her back, pressing her shoulders so she was face down with her rear in the air. "You're an animal," he purred in delight.

She didn't like it rough; she liked it crazy rough, their bodies slamming into each other hard and fast while she screamed his name into the pillow.

He couldn't have guess in a million years that she would be so wild in bed, but somewhere between biting his ear so hard it bled, giving her a hickey on her breast, and when they fell off the bed and she ended up on top of him, he realized that any assumption one might have about Lucy was wholly wrong. She was a goddess.

When he came the first time, she was still on top of him and spurt after spurt flowed into her, flowing into her like hot lava.

"Again," she whispered.

By the time they woke up, there were bodily fluids literally all over the hotel room, but especially on the covers, which had come off the bed with them and ended up on the floor.

Laxus watched her struggled to get up, wincing with every turn of her body. "Sore, Princess?"

"Shut up. I think I have a bruised vagina," she hissed.

"That would not surprise me at all, but if I remember correctly, you wanted it like that."

The blonde finally stood. "It was worth it. God that was good. You are a monster," she noted in delight.

Laxus groaned as he stood up from the floor.

"Sore?"

The dragon slayers body was covered in cuts from her fingernails and bite marks. "Looks like I had a tryst with an angry tiger."

"Meow." She held out her hands like a claw and made a scratching gesture.

Laxus watched her turn the water on in the shower. "Make sure you wash up good. It's going to be awkward for everyone if Natsu smells my semen on you. It's the one scent for which there are no innocent excuses."

She came out and was blow drying her hair when he went in to shower, and just as he came out, she was finishing up getting ready.

The dragon slayer leaned against the wall. "So. Friends with benefits?"

"We're not friends. We're family." Lucy thought about what she said and furrowed her brows. "That came out wrong. Let's just do this again, okay?"

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **AN: Just a little oneshot. There won't be anything added. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
